


A Mhàiri Bhàn Òg

by Missy



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtship isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mhàiri Bhàn Òg

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Porn Battle, but it's a little too sweet to be properly included there, IMOHO.

Merida’s ultimate choice was the easiest. MacGuffin wasn’t carried away by his temper, nor was he insipid and cruel. He was intelligent enough, simply hard to understand, and terribly sweet. They went fishing and climbing together, and she taught him how to shoot in the gloomy mid-morn. The counterpoint to her fierceness, the softness to her hardness. An ideal match, and her mother didn’t need to make it for her!

They had taken an idle beside a peaceful stream when she thought she might like to kiss him. 

Merida had never considered kissing anyone a pleasant task – it was an act of kindness often spent upon distant relatives and crying babes. He was speaking in a rapid patter that she could scarcely keep up with. It was silence that drove him to throw her arms around his bearish shoulders and plant a kiss against his lips.

As the shock spilled through his frame, Merida wondered why people were ever rushing about trying to get kissed. But then he loosened his muscles in her arms, closing his eyes and sweetly, tentatively, touching the tip of his tongue with hers.

Suddenly, she found the kiss quite pleasing – even if she’d never tried it before. The spicy flavor of his tongue stroked hers until she was clawing at the back of his doublet for more contact, more heat, more, more….

They broke abruptly, gasping. His words came out in a thick babble, his red-stained cheeks making it all the sweeter to grab him by the ears and silence him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney's Brave**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
